


Love in the Time of Quarantine

by bookjunkiecat



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: COVID19, Coronavirus, First Kiss, Love Confession, M/M, Originally Posted to Tumblr, Quarantine, Self-Isolating, Virus Pandemic, do not copy to another site, tator tots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookjunkiecat/pseuds/bookjunkiecat
Summary: Eddie and Venom have been inside for weeks, and the symbiote expresses worry about Eddie's isolation. Their conversation leads to a love confession and first kiss.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, Symbrock - Relationship
Comments: 21
Kudos: 220





	Love in the Time of Quarantine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snuggle_Puff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snuggle_Puff/gifts), [Mottlemoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mottlemoth/gifts), [merelypassingtime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelypassingtime/gifts).



> My first Symbrock. *covers face* I hope this is alright.  
> Written in response to a Tumblr prompt by merelypassingtime. Dedicated to them, in thanks, and to my fellow Symbrock shippers, Puffle and Moth.

"Eddie?"

Eddie hummed inquiringly, half asleep in the glow of the muted TV. He was stretched out on the couch in his sweats, Venom puddled inkily on his chest. His fingers sifted idly through the coolness of Venom's mass. "What is it, V?"

"Are you lonely?"

"Lonely? Why would I be lonely?"

"Humans require community," Venom said softly, stirring a little. He coated Eddie's fingers, cool and slick, then sank away, spreading out over his chest. "You haven't been outside in weeks."

"Told you why, V," Eddie reminded him. "Gotta self-isolate. Stop the spread of the disease."

"But Eddie, you can't get sick. I can heal anything that's wrong with you."

"I know, V," Eddie stroked the small, anxious head, looking into Venom's large white eyes. "But I can still spread the virus by exposing others. Besides, we're all in this together." A thought struck him. "Unless...are you bored, buddy?"

"I don't know boredom, Eddie."

He was used to explaining things to the symbiote. "Boredom's when you're restless and tired of doing and seeing the same thing."

He thought the symbiote was laughing at him. "I know what boredom _is._ I meant that I don't experience it. But humans require stimulus."

"I've got you for that," he said fondly.

"Am I enough, Eddie?"

It felt like his heart was going to crack his ribs, it had doubled in size. His breath came fast and shallow. "Yeah, V, you're enough." He swallowed, knowing the symbiote could feel his increased pulse and shaking. "You're everything."

"Eddie...you're thinking..."

Normally the symbiote didn't invade Eddie's thoughts, not since they'd had a serious conversation about boundaries and cohabiting.

"...how much you want to kiss me?"

His face was hot and he covered it with his hands--though what use that was when Venom could read his thoughts, he wasn't sure. "Oh god."

Venom shifted, surged, and then he was fully formed, hovering over Eddie, hands pulling Eddie's down, mindful of his claws. His eyes met Eddie's. "Eddie?"

"I'm sorry," he said miserably, "I know you don't feel things like that, don't feel love--"

"Is this feeling in my chest love? It feels like when you drove us to the beach. The waves keep coming in, bigger and stronger. You said sometimes they stuck people under, but brave people will surf across them."

Eddie was crying. _Barely_ crying. Like, manly tears.

"You are a surfer in my heart, Eddie."

Okay he was weeping now.

"Was that the wrong thing to say?" Venom was anxious, "Did I say it wrong?"

"No," Eddie managed, "You said it just right, V," and then Venom was holding his face very delicately and they were kissing, a careful, trembling press of mouths, tasting of salt and happiness.

A long time later Venom stirred on Eddie's chest, "Eddie?"

He couldn't stop smiling, "Yeah, V?"

"You're everything, too. You're all I need."

He hugged Venom, grinning stupidly.

"Eddie?"

He laughed, "Yeah, buddy?"

"...I lied. I need tator tots too."

**Author's Note:**

> Venom is right. Humans require community, even the most happily solitary introvert still needs other people. Right now, social distancing is the safe thing to do, but don't forget your online community and friends. If you think you don't have one, you've got me. Honest. You can find me on Twitter (where I'm most active) and Tumblr, @savvyblunders.
> 
> If you can't go out, or mix with other people, try to build a routine for yourself, stimulate your mind with new shows, new music, reading books (scribd app is currently allowing everyone free access to their ebooks for 30 days {today is 3.21.2020}). Draw something, even if you're terrible. Watch YouTube videos about a subject you're interested in trying once the pandemic has subsided and you can go out and about again. We live in a time when it's about as optimal to be forced to remain at home as you can possibly imagine. 
> 
> We're all in this together.


End file.
